hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Atlantic hurricane season (Cardozo/SM/Douglas/Nekaro)
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season is currently, an extremely active, the most active with 39 named storms. Storms Hurricane Alberto Alberto started as Tropical Depression One near the Lesser Antilles. The depression became subtropical on January 18 due to January conditions. But on January 19, it strengthened to a Tropical Storm with a name of Alberto. Alberto began to do a rapid deepening on January 20 at 1 AM, a C1. 10 PM a C5. And on January 22 at 5:30 PM it attained its peak intensity. Alberto entered the Gulf of Mexico at the time. It weakened back to a Category 6 with winds of 205 mph on January 24 and by January 26, it was a Category 5 hurricane. It re-intensfied to a Category 6 with 195 mph winds and a pressure high as 971 millibars(unusual, right?). And on January 27, it weakened way back to a Tropical Storm with winds of 71 mph(exact). It died out over Louisiana on the 30th. Hurricane Beryl A large area of low pressure developed off the coast of Florida on February 6. The low pressure area strengthened into Tropical Depression Two on February 8. The system slowly moved northward, and gained intensity, as it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Beryl on February 9. On February 13, Beryl acquired its peak intensity with winds of 115 mph. Beryl moved northwestward and made landfall in Washington, DC on Valentines' Day as a category 2 hurricane. Beryl caused 11 deaths and approximately $800 million in damage. Beryl became extratropical later that day and dissipated on February 16 in the midwest. Depression Three A small area of low pressure in the central Atlantic formed on February 26. On February 28, the low pressure area was named Subtropical Depression Three. Post-season analysis showed that the storm may not have had any tropical characteristics at all. For this reason, it is unknown if Three was tropical or not. Hurricane Chris A large tropical wave exited the African coast on February 25. Due to an unusual flow in the Jet Stream, the wave shifted northward into an area of high wind shear, limiting development for the next week. On March 1, wind shear decreased, and the wave was given a 50% chance of tropical cyclone genesis within the next 2 days. On March 3, Tropical Storm Chris formed as a closed circulation had formed, near the Azores. Chris underwent rapid intensification and became a category 1 hurricane on March 4. Chris then slowly weakened as it entered cooler waters, as it was downgraded to a subtropical storm on March 6 and an extratropical storm on March 7. Chris' remnants caused heavy rains in western Europe. Tropical Storm Debby A trough of low pressure in the central Gulf of Mexico developed into Tropical Storm Debby at 1200 UTC on March 8, while located about 290 miles (470 km) south-southeast of the mouth of the Mississippi River. Despite a projected track toward landfall in Louisiana or Texas, the storm headed the opposite direction, moving slowly north-northeast or northeastward. It steadily strengthened, and at 1800 UTC on March 10, the storm attained its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 65 mph (100 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 990 mbar (29 inHg). Dry air, westerly wind shear, and upwelling prevented further intensification. Instead, Debby weakened, and late on March 11, it was a minimal tropical storm. At 2100 UTC, the storm made landfall near Steinhatchee, Florida with winds of 40 mph (65 km/h). Debby continued to weaken while crossing Florida and became extratropical on March 12. Its remnants shortly after emerge into the Atlantic and finally dissipated on March 15. Tropical Storm Debby dropped immense amounts of precipitation near its path. Rainfall peaked at 28.78 inches (731 mm) in Curtis Mill, Florida, located in southwestern Wakulla County. The Sopchoppy River, which reached its record height, flooded at least 400 structures in Wakulla County. Additionally, the Suwannee River reached its highest level since Hurricane Dora in 1964. Further south in Pasco County, the Anclote River and Pithlachascotee River overflowed, flooding communities with "head deep" water and causing damage to 106 homes. An additional 587 homes were inundated after the Black Creek overflowed in Clay County. Several roads and highways in North Florida were left impassable, Interstate 10 and U.S. Route 90. Coastal flooding also inundated U.S. Routes 19 and 98. In Central and South Florida, damage was primarily caused by tornadoes, one of which caused a fatality. Overall, Debby resulted in at least $210 million in losses and 10 deaths, 8 in Florida and one each in Alabama and South Carolina. Hurricane Ernesto A large tropical wave with plenty of spin moved off the African coast on March 12. On March 14, the wave had gotten significant enough convection to be named Tropical Depression Six. Six intensified into Tropical Storm Ernesto on March 15. Ernesto then slowly intensified into a C1 hurricane, then a C2, C3, C4, until it got to a Category 9 on March 25 about 500 miles off the Georgia Coast. Ernesto then slowly weakened, and became an extratropical storm on March 31, but still packed category-5 force winds. Ernesto's damages were minimal, and there were no fatalities despite the fact that Ernesto was a Category 9. Tropical Storm Florence A small tropical disturbance south of Florida gained a convective center and was designated Tropical Storm Florence on March 20. Florence began to gain strength before making several landfalls in Florida. Hurricane Gordon Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/01/2012 till:30/01/2012 color:C6 text:Alberto (C6) from:08/02/2012 till:14/02/2012 color:C3 text:Beryl (C3) from:28/02/2012 till:29/02/2012 color:TD text:Three (DP) from:03/03/2012 till:07/03/2012 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:08/03/2012 till:12/03/2012 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:14/03/2012 till:31/03/2012 color:C9 text:Ernesto (C9) from:20/03/2012 till:24/03/2012 color:TS text:Florence (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2012 till:01/02/2012 text:January from:01/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 text:February from:01/03/2012 till:01/04/2012 text:March from:01/04/2012 till:01/05/2012 text:April from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December Names Used Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons